deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Parasite
Parasite, real name Rudolph Jones, is a super villain from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Carnage (Marvel) * Hulk (Marvel) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10) * Kirby (...) * Max Steel (Reboot) History A janitor at the Metropolis branch of S.T.A.R. Labs, Rudy Jones had run into financial problems due his gambling and soon became an accomplice of Martin Lebeau to help him steal a few canisters that hold biohazardous chemicals. But Lebeau's hasty and reckless driving toppled the canisters onto Jones, who is exposed to the radioactive contents and is left for dead. But Jones survived due to a parasitic alien that infiltrated his body prior, with it and the biohazard waste altering him at a genetic level into a alien-metahuman hybrid able to feed on the energy of other beings, absorbing his victims' knowledge in the process. But the moment the justly named Parasite touched Superman, he becomes an nemesis to him and any other super-powered being. Death Battle Info Due to his exposure to biohazardous material and assimilating an alien parasite, Parasite's only way to acquire nourishment is by draining energy from other living things through physical contact. *Can absorb his victims' traits, memories, and super-powers: including godly or reality warping magic https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d2/24/e3/d224e3476e6825bccff523153b8d5af4.jpg. **He can combine newly acquired superpowers with recently aquired ones: making him a fusion of his victims. **He will negate superhuman abilities of his enemies; bringing even Superman down to the physique of a normal human. ***With enough contact Parasite can kill his enemy by draining all their energy. *Sees in thermal imaging, allowing him to track super-powered beings. *Bulletproof as he can absorb kinetic energy of bullets. * In one timeline when Superman was dying from an cellular over-saturation of solar energy, Parasite was able siphon Superman's residual energies without needing physical contact and turned into a giant monster that rampaged on Stryker's Island. Feats * Temporarily kidnapped Superman. * During his time as Doctor Doom's enforcer, Parasite defeated the Hulk. (Noncanon) Flaws * Parasite's biggest weakness is that he also copies the weaknesses of his targets and cannot counter such weakness even when he has other abilities that should; like when he absorbed Livewire's powers and was affected by water despite recently absorbing Superman's indestructibility. * His absorbing powers are irrelevant if he cannot contact his enemies; meaning if he is overpowered quickly or attacked from long range, his absorbing power becomes irrelevant. * Will eventually lose the powers he acquired from super-powered beings after a few hours. ** Parasite once imprisoned Superman to 'farm' him for energy. Parasite could not kill Superman without discarding Superman's beneficial powers. Superman eventually recovered just enough energy to fight back. * Unable to fully absorb Plutonium-239, which can cause his body to painfully disintegrate. * Suffers from amnesia whenever his powers backfire against him. This is why he forgets Superman's alter ego is Clark Kent. * Was once used in a plan of Doctor Doom's which would end with Parasite's crystalized husk being the core of a power reactor that Doom was building. (Noncanon) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Copy users Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Male Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Legion of Doom Members